The Old Switcheroo
is the 29th episode of The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa. Plot Nico and Honoka accidentally switch bodies when they eat the Sand-Switch, so The other μ's members attempt to find a way to get their old bodies back. Transcript *episode opens with Nico switching Honoka's sandwich with a sand-switch, Nico snickers *Nico: She won't even notice. *eats the sand-switch, not even aware what happened. *it switches her body with Nico's *next day, Nico wakes up in Honoka's body. *Nico: Well, i should not be surprised anymore...damnit. *looks in the mirror, and she noticed she's in Honoka's body *Nico: "OH MY FUCKING GOD! I shouldn't be surprised anymore!" *in Nico's home, honoka wakes up in nico's body and then looks at mirror *Honoka: Oh? I did wake up in nico's body...? *with Nico... *Nico: Honoka's body "YUKIHO FUCKING KOUSAKA GUESS WHAT?! A FUCKING WEDGIE FROM YOUR OLDER SISTER HONOKA!" *wedgies Yukiho *Yukiho: "GAH! WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE NICO OUT OF THE BLUE?!" *with Honoka... *Honoka: Nico's body "Goodbye everyone! I will be going to school!" *gives kisses to Cocoro, Cocoa, and Cotaro *Nico's mom: an eyebrow "What happened with my bratty daughter?" *Cocoro: "Why is she nice now?" *Cocoa: "I have never seen Nico be nice before." *Cotaro: "Yeah, something must be wrong." *they went to school... *Nico: Honoka's body "Muse, BUY ME FUCKING NINTENDO SWITCH, WII U, AND A 3DS!!!" *Honoka: Nico's body "...Probably because you don't have one?" *Nico: Honoka's body "Shut up!" *punches Hanayo in the face *Hanayo: "Owwie! Why...!" *Honoka: Nico's body "That wasn't nice!" *Nico: Honoka's body "OBEY HONOKA FUCKING KOUSAKA NOW BITCHES!" *Eli: "We need to find a way to get their bodies back to normal! But how?" *Hanayo: "Maybe they ate a sand-switch...?" *Nico: Honoka's body "I AM HONOKA FUCKING KOUSAKA! OBEY YOUR FUCKING LEADER!" *Honoka: Nico's body "Stop that Nico!" *Nico: Honoka's body "NO!" *goes to the Student Council room *Nico: Honoka's body "ATTENTION OTONOKIZAKA MOTHERFUCKERS! MRS. HONKERS WILL MAKE NEW IMPROVEMENTS IN THIS FUCKING SCHOOL!" *whips the Muse with her belt *Honoka: Nico's body "We have to stop Nico before she runs havok!" *Nico: Honoka's body "YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! YOU MOTHERFUCKERS ARE NOTHING BUT WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" *runs away with Honoka's body as the Muse chases her *Eli grabbing Nico by the shoulder and slamming her down *Nico: Honoka's body "Please stop! I am so sorry! I promise I will have a redemption arc in the next Season of The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa!" *Honoka: Nico's body "How many times have we heard that?" *Umi: "The last time we tried something like that was because one of the friends of the creator got butthurt and stuff." *Nico: Honoka's body "Please guys, I promise I will have a redemption arc, I will finally learn the error of my ways and turn over a new leaf!" *Kotori: "Not buying it..." *Maki: "Yeah, you'd still be the usual jerk person." *Nico: Honoka's body "Please, just trust poor Nico, I am sorry for what I did to you guys, I finally learned the errors of my ways, and I know what's good and what's bad, so I am turning over a new leaf!" *The other muse girls: "Yeah, right." *on, they give Honoka and Nico sand-switches *switch back to their original bodies after eating the Sand-switch *Nico: "NOOOOOOOO! I WAS ALMOST INTO RUINING HONOKA'S LIFE!" *Honoka: "See, you never keep your promises." WIP Category:The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa Episodes